The game starts again
by Neon dagger
Summary: Jaune gains the power of the gamer also side note i intend to have several fan-fictions that branch off of this based on paths Jaune could choose. I am thinking of upgrading Jaune's weapon and basing the upgrades on the God Eater new weapons except for being Aragami based using Grimm give opinion in review or pm
1. Chapter 1

The game starts again

I don't own rwby or the gamer

note when the system speaks it won't have these things "" and will be bold

Jaune was in panic as he fell from the cliff…well he was launched but that's beside the point he was falling and the ground was approaching far too fast for his liking then suddenly Jaune felt a sharp searing pain in his neck and he was forced into the wall of the cliff.

Jaune tried to breathe but found he couldn't so he tried to move his arms to try and grab at whatever it was that was in his throat but he also found that his limbs were useless so he forced his eyes downwards.

He was met with the sight of a spear handle sticking out of his throat Jaune attempted to yell in panic but the spear was lodged in his throat and all that came out was a small bloody bubbles which came out from a tiny space between the spear and the flesh before popping.

Jaune felt himself fading into the darkness and suddenly the entire world became black and the pain was gone.

Jaune tried breathing and found that he could he gave a sigh of relief before trying to move his limbs and found that they too were now functional Jaune asked the only question that came to mind confusion marring his features as he spoke "What happened?"

A large booming computerized voice responded **GAME OVER!** Jaune flinched and looked around for the voice before he looked up where he saw what looked like a game over screen from a video game but before he could ask another question the voice spoke again.

 **Abnormal death detected hold please…** as this was said a transparent grey box appeared and floated directly in front of Jaune with what the voice said written on it with a loading bar directly below it.

As Jaune tried to wrap his head around what had happened in the last few minutes the bar finished loading and the voice returned **Abnormal death determined to be caused by glitch…glitch has been patched rewards/repayment for glitch occurrence will be repaid after total up of points.**

Jaune was even more confused until the game over screen shifted away and the little box in front of him lost its loading screen and what appeared to be achievements took its place as the voice began reading said achievements.

 **Successfully steal family ancestral sword +100**

 **Successfully sneak into beacon +100**

 **Make friends with Yang +50**

 **Make friends with Ruby +50**

 **Meet Pyrrha +75**

 **Meet Weiss Schnee +25**

 **Meet Blake Belladonna +25**

 **Die during entrance exam -200**

 **Die a virgin -500**

 **Total score = -275**

 **Rewards:**

 **Routes made available: relationship with Ruby opened, relationship with Yang opened, sister Harem route opened, complete failure opened, forever alone opened, silvered eyed Jaune open, rage semblance open, speed semblance open**

Jaune's mouth opened and closed his mouth unsure about how and what to say about what was going on.

The little floating box disappeared and the blackness around him lit up a few greyed out versions of him appeared Jaune began to walk forward in mute silence until he came up to what could only be called a title screen.

The large floating box had Life of Jaune written in big font with the options play, new game, new game+, and options.

Jaune blinked owlishly at the screen as he spoke in a whispering yell "What the hell is this?!"

Once again a box blinked into existence in front of him and on it was written **welcome player this is the gaming system an ability given thru unknown means that grants the player (you) the ability to live life as a game including different classes, paths, ancestry, and varying other abilities.**

Jaune stared at the screen blankly before speaking "So basically I can just manipulate variables of my life and other?"

 **Yes** Jaune blinked at the text somehow it almost seemed sarcastic before he focused on the title screen.


	2. Chapter 2

The game starts again

I don't own rwby or the gamer

For those of you whom don't play games that often Game+ is basically starting the game with all the abilities items and skills you had in the previous game

Recap

 **Yes** Jaune blinked at the text somehow it almost seemed sarcastic before he focused on the title screen.

Currently

Jaune paused and turned to face the one of the many greyed out versions of him that lined his path "So what or who are these things?"

The system replied almost immediately in the form of dialog and a dialog box which appeared in front of Jaune **The greyed out characters that are currently locked and are starting paths that each have skills or different origin than the original…the Jaune you are staring at currently is one of the 'only male with aura path' this is the starter of the path and can be unlocked by gaining the friendship of Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss, Nora, and Blake.**

Jaune turned his head slightly in confusion "Only male with aura?" the system replied changing the dialog on the text box as the voice spoke.

 **This Jaune features a different back ground world as in this versions world only females are capable of using auras and gaining semblances until this Jaune appears.**

Jaune's pupils shrank a little as he imagined how embarrassing it would have been to get into an all-female school before pausing…oh wait he didn't get in to his original beacon in fact he died during the exam.

Jaune felt his heart beat quicken but then he felt a wave of calm rush over him and he spoke to the void that was the system "How am I alive if I died and how am I so calm about my death?"

The system replied immediately **The system provides many varying abilities but there are three that are a constant the Gamer mind, Gamer body, and Restart/Respawn ability the Gamer Mind allows you to remain calm in any situations however this ability has recently been changed to have an on/off function as it has been shown to occasionally interfere with the gaming experience an-.**

Jaune interrupted the system "And how has it interfered with the gaming experience?" Jaune made air quotes as he said the words gaming experience.

 **The Gamer mind has been shown to decrease libido by large margins to the point of almost being nonexistent which can affect relationships in all paths and emotionally stunts reactions that otherwise would have been a positive experience during the game play as well as interfering with certain semblance types.**

Jaune nodded his head in understanding all be it with a slight blush as the system spoke before it continued with its previous topic **Gamer body allows the player (you) to take damage in the form of a health bar and negates the ability to feel pain…the pain negation ability is also on/off as certain possible partners in-game enjoy such things.**

Jaune felt his blush which had just started to fade return with full force as the system continued **Restart/Respawn is a non on/off ability and will always activate after death of player (you) and has two functions Restart which is an option the player (you) receive after death selecting this option will bring you to the start of your chosen/current path/game while another option available after death is Respawn will restart the player (you) at your last save point…there is a third option Main Menu this option will take player (you) to the Main Menu which is where you are currently.**

The system paused and as Jaune was about to ask a question it spoke again **The Main Menu allows you to make changes to the current path the player (you) are on such as language, lighting, and difficulty.**

Jaune thought a moment before speaking "Is there a way to access the main menu without dying?"

 **Yes when playing the game say the word 'Pause' and the world around you will freeze the player (you) can move while the rest of the world is frozen but the player (you) will not be able to interact with/attack NPCs which is everyone, including hunters, civilians, and Grimm, but the player (you) and from there say Main Menu and the player (you) will be taken to the Main Menu.**

Jaune nodded and moved to the starting menu before speaking "Play." the play button glowed slightly and the screen changed.

The system spoke again **rewards mentioned previously are now displayed.**

 **Grimm creation/control semblance available**

 **Schnee semblance available**

Jaune tilted his head as he considered options before asking a question "Can I have more than one semblance?"

The text box appeared again **Yes but only two semblances per path which are unchangeable once activated until the path is cleared/completed at which point a sandbox mode is made available for that path at which point any number of abilities and semblances can be used…do you wish to use two abilities or semblances yes/no?**

Jaune spoke timidly "Yes." suddenly several semblances popped up **please select two semblances**

 **LV.1 Rage semblance: a copy of Yang's semblance find out more by talking to Yang or experiment to find out more.**

 **LV.1 Speed semblance: a copy of Ruby's semblance find out more by talking to Ruby or experiment to find out more.**

 **LV.1 Schnee semblance: able to summon defeated enemies as long as the player (you) has enough aura to summon them.**

 **LV.1 Grimm creation/control semblance: able to create Grimm as along as needed materials are available, able to control created creature(s).**

 **LV.1 Aura enhancement semblance: Jaune's original semblance enhances auras natural qualities.**

 **No skills available for selection**

Jaune thought for a moment as his eyes roamed over the semblances before speaking "Are any of these semblances automatically open?"

 **Yes Grimm semblance is automatically in use if selected as is the Aura enhancement.**

Jaune held his head in his hand as he thought before he picked the Grimm semblance and left the second slot unused at which point the system spoke again **unused slot can be filled at a later date please remember to use it as it can make a difference in the progress of the game.**

Jaune thought for a moment and spoke "How are skills made?"

The system replied quickly **Skills are made by doing a specific action such as washing dishes, attacking with a specific weapon, or cardio based actions like running or jumping.**

Jaune raised an eyebrow and spoke "I have done plenty of those things so why don't I have any skills?"

The system replied **You died during the intro, the game itself would have started the moment your feet touched the ground of the emerald forest at which point the skills that you had would have been tallied and leveled up.**

Jaune suddenly appeared crouched between two to the greyed out versions of himself a cloud of depression over his head before speaking "So I could even get through the intro?"

 **Your death was due to a glitch outside of your control hence why you gained repayment for the systems malfunctions…You have been introduced to the system and its functions would you like to continue with your game with the added features or would you like to play a new game?**

Jaune gained a thoughtful look before he asked "What other game paths are available?"

The system replied quickly **Aside from the original path which is the current game you are playing there are two other paths open the forever alone which features a Jaune which no matter how hard he tries is unable to get the attention of a female beyond that of a friend and the other is the complete failure path which features a Jaune that fails at everything he tries to do be it dating, fighting, or grades more paths can be opened via actions taken during a path.**

The system paused before continuing **Would you like to like to add any excess routes to the current game?**

Jaune frowned at his options before speaking "No I wouldn't…Respawn in current game." Jaune's vision darkened and a tingle made its way through his body.

The system spoke one last time **Game starting Respawn in 3…2…1.**

Jaune could suddenly see again and could feel his mouth as it finished speaking Jaune heard the voice of Ozpin say "You make your own landing strategy." Jaune's pupils shrank and he looked down at the pad under his foot before he heard something in the pad click.

Jaune could only think of one thing to say "SSSSSHHHHIIIITTTT!" and as he yelled he was launched into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

The game starts again

I don't own rwby or the gamer

For those of you whom don't play games that often Game+ is basically starting the game with all the abilities items and skills you had in the previous game

Recap

Jaune could only think of one thing to say "SSSSSHHHHIIIITTTT!" and as he yelled he was launched into the forest.

Currently

Jaune felt his world spin or rather he was the one spinning screaming all the while he felt his heart beat wildly against his chest when suddenly Jaune heard the system speak **Gamer Mind neutralizing fear.**

Jaune felt his fear disappear and after a moment he tried to find a way to angle himself so he was a bit more in control of his decent after a few moments and a few attempts he was successful but then Jaune remembered what was about to happen next and he raised his head causing a shift making him fall feet first and a few seconds later a spear shot through his hoodie hood and pinned him to the cliff.

Jaune began to struggle after a moment to appreciate the fact that the last time this spear was thrown at him it killed him.

After a bit of struggling Jaune managed to wiggle his way off the spear at which point he preceded to fall the last few feet to the ground.

Suddenly the system spoke **Congratulations Player you have finished the intro and can now begin the game properly…tallying up points** at which point the grey box appeared and listed his abilities as the system tallied his points

 **Skills**

 **Sword and shield combat…**

 **Running…**

 **Jumping…**

 **House work…**

 **Gliding…**

 **Reading…**

After a moment the points all tallied and the levels became apparent.

 **LV.3 Sword and Shield combat 2/30 to next level up**

 **LV. 11 Running 30/110 to next level up**

 **LV.7 Jumping 19/70 to next level up**

 **LV.20 House work 50/200 to next level up**

 **LV.1 Gliding 1/10 to next level up**

 **LV.19 Reading 30/190 to next level up**

Jaune read over the skills and once he was done the grey box changed and the systems dialog came up as it spoke **To check skills, semblances, equipment, and other say pause and then say status.**

After listening to the system and ignoring the dialog box said "Pause." the world became a bit grey and everything stopped moving the wind stopped blowing on the trees the birds froze mid flap and mid call Jaune allowed himself a moment to look around before he spoke again "Status."

The dialog box changed into a status screen.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **title: None**

 **level: 3 10/30**

 **Hp:100/100**

 **VIT: 5**

 **STR: 6**

 **DEX: 4**

 **SPD: 7**

 **LUK: 6**

 **CHAR: 3**

 **CON: 7**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 2**

 **Lien: 20**

After reading over his stats feeling a bit depressed at his low numbers before he noticed the words skills, semblance, and equipment written in the lower right corner Jaune pressed equipment.

The systems brought another box into existence this one had a miniature almost naked him clothed in only a set of bunny faced boxers on while above the miniature was a box labeled head gear to the right of the big box was a box labeled chest plat to the left of the big box a box labeled gloves and at the bottom of the big box were two boxes near the feet one was labeled shoes the other pants and all but the head gear had an item in the box.

On the left side of the equipment screen was a bunch of tiny squares that Jaune guessed could be used to hold items he also took notice of a lien box which held almost no lien.

Jaune looked at the boxes to see if he had anything in any of the boxes and to his slight displeasure all but the boxes around his miniature were empty.

Jaune signed but exited out of the screen leaving him at the stats screen and after a moment he pressed the semblance option.

The screen popped open exposing two slots one of which had a Grimm like mask in front of the words Grimm semblance while the second slot remained empty.

Jaune pressed down on the Grimm slot and a tiny bubble like box appeared above it giving a small description the same one he read when he saw the semblance and a little bit more Jaune took a moment before he began reading out loud the new bits of text.

"Find a ? or kill a grimm to activate this semblance." Jaune tilted his head in thought slightly as he read the ? text.

After a moment of contemplation Jaune closed the window froze he had never asked how to un-pause the pause "Hey system…" asked Jaune tentatively.

The response was immediate **Yes Player?** Jaune scratched the back of his head as he asked his question.

"How do you un-pause the pause?" the system replied and just like earlier Jaune felt that it was mocking him somehow.

 **Simply say un-pause when on the pause menu to un-pause.** Jaune made a small ah sound and looked down at his shoes in shame at the simple solution to his problem.

Jaune brushed himself off slightly and looked around making sure that there weren't any Grimm around him before finally saying "Un-pause."

The world regained its color and began moving again Jaune began walking into the woods and after a few minutes a small map suddenly popped up with a ding and began beep at him as two red dots with Beowolf masks began moving towards him and a small prompt appeared **First enemy encounter...starting in 3…2…1…**

As the system finished counting down, two Beowulf charged into the small clearing in front of Jaune each one with its species name and level above its head, Beowolf level: 2.

The two Grimm looked around and sniffed slightly before their eyes locked on to Jaune they immediately began to growl.

Suddenly Jaune heard a ding like sound and the world froze.

 **Quest**

 **Defeat the Beowolf**

 **Time limit: 3 minutes**

 **Rewards: 100 Lien, 20EXP**

 **Special reward: luck booster book**

 **Conditions for special reward: kill both Grimm before timer runs out**

 **accept/deny**

Jaune thought for a moment and pressed accept making the screen disappear and a small timer appear just to the right of his main field of vision and the world began moving and the Grimm began to charge at Jaune.

Jaune who was not prepared for this quickly drew his sword and shield just in time to block the claw of one of the Beowolf while the other swiped at his legs knocking Jaune off his feet.

Suddenly the world froze again and a bar appeared just in the upper left hand corner of his vision with a little bit already missing with the accompanying numbers reading **91/100** and the system spoke **The bar to your left is your health bar when you take damage it will go down and if it goes down all the way it means Game Over/Player death.**

As the system finished speaking the world began moving again and Jaune took using that moment moved his sword so when he finished falling he would cut slightly into one of the Grimm's neck.

Once Jaune finally hit the ground the Beowolf who went after his shield howled in pain and jumped back leaving a small trail of black fluid before it growled angrily at Jaune whom was quick to get back on his feet.

Jaune brought his shield up and prepared for another strike only to hear a small ping go off but he ignored it as it the system didn't pause the world to tell his about it so it could wait for the moment.

The two Beowolves made small semi circles in an attempt to get around into one of Jaune's blind spots but unfortunately for them Jaune decided to charge and them being young and idiotic Grimm replied in kind charging at the boy with their claws ready to carve him.

Jaune however slid underneath one of them and swung his sword at the right back leg cleaving the appendage from the Beowolf's body while using his shield to knock the other leg out from under it suddenly the system spoke again but this time the world didn't freeze.

 **Status applied to enemy, amputated…a status affect that disables an opponent's ability to use the attacked limb.**

Jaune would have been more interested in what the system was saying if not for the other Beowolf hadn't changed course and was now lunging at Jaune before he could get up.

Jaune did the only thing he could think to do and pointed his blade to the beast's face allowing it to impale its head on the blade via entering the mouth and piercing through the top of the head skewering whatever brains the creature had.

Blood, if it could be called that, flew from the beast's wound and landed in Jaune's mouth making Jaune hack at the taste as it dripped down his throat.

Again a ping noise was heard and the system spoke whilst the world continued to move **Critical damage: a move or action that deals exceptionally high amounts of damage can be achieved by luck or by attacking weak areas of the enemy.**

Jaune turned to look at the remaining Grimm which was attempting to limp towards Jaune snapping it jaws the closer it got.

Jaune attempted to pull his sword loose but to his horror he found that it was stuck Jaune turned and found that the other Grimm was within arm's reach so he did the only thing he could think of…he slammed his shield as hard as he could into the face of the Grimm.

The sound of another ping, breaking bone and a whimper was the response as well as staggering the Grimm slightly allowing Jaune enough time to stand and begin pulling on his sword again and after a moment and a particularly rough pull the sword came away allowing Jaune to fully turn and face his final enemy.

The final Beowolf seemed to regain its sense of direction as Jaune approached but Jaune had other plans he rushed in and bashed the Grimm's skull again before pulling his shield away and slashing at its face and neck three times each and by the end the Grimm's head was just bearably attached to its body and its face/mask was unrecognizable.

Jaune gave a small sigh in relief as the Grimm dropped to the ground and then a small box appeared in front of him with the words **Quest Complete** written in big font.

After that the box changed showing the rewards for completing said quest.

 **Rewards gained**

 **100 Lien**

 **20EXP**

 **Special rewards**

 **Luck Booster Book**

Under the Luck Booster Book were the words Learn **Yes/No** Jaune being slightly curios pressed Yes and to his shock a book appeared and floated in front of him before turning into yellow energy and flying into Jaune's chest before a small notification box popped up.

 **Congratulations your LUK stat has reached Level 10 and now can be developed further.**

 **Drop rate LUK OR Relationship LUK**

Jaune read over the two options and found himself at an impasse if he chose Drop rate LUK then he would end up with better items and such but the other was an unknown so Jaune did what he commonly found himself doing in the past 30 or so minutes he asked the system "Hey what does the Relationship LUK do?"

 **Relationship LUK makes it more likely that you will have more luck in all forms of Relationship such as intimate relationships, team, and trade.**

End

Please pick which trait you would like to see Jaune pick by review or pm


	4. Chapter 4

The game starts again

I don't own rwby or the gamer

There are 4 for rate luck and 7 for relationship luck

Recap

 **Relationship LUK makes it more likely that you will have more luck in all forms of Relationship such as intimate relationships, team, and trade.**

Currently

Jaune frowned in thought before he pressed the Relationship LUK and as soon as he did the box disappeared and Jaune saw his body glow slightly before the glow faded away as the system spoke **Relationship LUK acquired luck in trade conversation and intimate relationships increased by a factor of 10%.**

As Jaune digest the words of the system another box appeared simple say **You have slain Grimm and have the necessary materials would you like to create a Grimm Yes/No.**

Jaune cautiously pressed yes but as soon as his finger left the button the box changed and the new dialog said **Please approach the corpse and place your hand on the corpse and focus on converting the Grimm.**

Jaune cautiously approached the corpses and placed his hand the one to his left and after a moment…nothing happened causing Jaune to frown and close his eyes in consideration.

Suddenly a ding was heard and Jaune opened his eyes only to see a dialog box and the Grimm had become a mass of black and red mush.

While the box said

 **Results**

 **Failure**

 **left overs/rewards: 5 exp to Grimm semblance and 4 pieces of small Grimm material**

 **LV.1 Grimm semblance 5/10 to next level up**

 **4 pieces of small Grimm material added to storage**

Jaune paused before he spoke "Pause." after the world turned grey and froze Jaune pressed the equipment at which point he found that four boxes were filled with the small mass of Grimm material after that he pressed on one of them and a small dialog box opened.

 **Material that drops from Grimm after death or a failed creation that can be used to make and upgrade Grimm or create Grimm? and Grimm?.** Jaune was again confused about the question marks and frowned before speaking.

"Hey system what does the question marks mean?" the system replied quickly and a dialog box appeared.

 **Question marks in a sentence signals a question in aforementioned sentence…** Jaune was about to ask more specifically but the system continued **However in the form of materials or an item means that the Player has yet to discover the item or material.**

Jaune looked at the original dialog box as the one that responded to his question disappeared "Hmm I will have to mess with this stuff later…" after speaking Jaune closed out of the equipment screen and un-paused before moving his hand over to the other Grimm corpse.

After his hand touched the Grimm's head he withdrew it as the pitch black blood trickled down his hand and after looking at the mess for a moment he replaced his hand closed his eyes as he concentrated and a ding sounded prompting Jaune to open his eyes.

 **Results**

 **Success**

 **Rewards: 8 exp to Grimm semblance and Minion Beowolf Grimm**

 **Grimm semblance level up**

 **LV.2 Grimm Semblance 3/20**

The box closed and Jaune was greeted with a small Beowolf it had very little bone armor and could have passed as a pitch black wolf pup without the tiny bone armor.

Jaune watched as the little thing barked and jumped at his pant leg pawing at it and that's when Jaune noticed the differences unlike the Grimm the pup was spawned from its iris were blue like his and the few markings on the little mask that was there and they were also blue.

Jaune couldn't help but smile as he reached down to pet the pup and it licked his hand before playfully nipping at it making Jaune pick up the Grimm pup.

Suddenly a box appeared **You have created a level 1 Grimm Minion please name it _ _ _ _ _ _.**

Jaune tilted his head in thought as the little pup squirmed in his arms before typing in the name Scratch into the empty space.

Again the box changed **Are you sure you want to name your minion this the name is unchangeable once made? Yes/No**

Jaune pressed yes immediately and the pup's neck glowed and a blue collar with a gold tag appeared Jaune took a moment to grab the tag and read the name he had given his pet/minion before he gently ran his thumb across the engraving before petting the little Grimm.

Jaune sat Scratch down and sat down with them the pup continued to run around him until the sound of a snap got both their attentions.

Jaune and Scratch were greeted by the wide and confused eyes of Pyrrha as she walked into the small clearing her voice came out shakily as she spoke "I-is that a Grimm?"

Jaune slowly reached over and picked up his pup and pulled them close to his chest before responding "Yes…why?"

Pyrrha moved closer as she spoke "How…why is it so small and why isn't it attacking us?" Jaune stood with Scratch still in hand eyeing Pyrrha cautiously as he did.

"I made them…" stated Jaune making Pyrrha's bewildered expression increase somehow and suddenly the system spoke.

 **Progress saved** (1)

"How is that possible?" asked Pyrrha earning a shrug from Jaune as he thought over the idea of telling the truth he decided against it as he was sure it would sound crazy so he spoke.

"I killed some Grimm and suddenly had the urge to touch the corpses and after a moment one of the corpses turned into Scratch here." as Jaune finished speaking a ping went off and the world came to a stop as a skill box popped up.

 **Congratulations you have made a new skill LV.1 Lying.**

Jaune mentally sighed sadly his mother would have tanned his hide for lying like this but telling the truth just might end up with him in the nut house.

Jaune gave another mental sigh did the system have to mock him by giving him this skill?

Jaune eyed Pyrrha one more time before he slightly moved Scratch towards her "Here pet them, they won't bite I promise."

Pyrrha cautiously moved closer and gave Jaune one more worried glance before she closed her eyes and moved her hand in closer and touched Scratch's head making the little pup lean into her hand.

After moment Pyrrha opened her eyes and saw the little pup trying to get her to move her hand by nuzzling it back and forth.

End

this is where a another story will start from


	5. Hey info and question

hey i simply came here to inform you of the first branch off of this story called The game starts again 2...until i can come up with a better name anyway to those of you who go there, there is a decision for you to make about Jaune's future path


End file.
